leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Walter5ck/Queen of the Haunted Ground - Scathach
Scathach, The Queen of the Haunted Ground is a champion in League of Legends. Background Story: In the underground of Ironspike Mountains, there is a lady sleeping on the throne of a ruined city. Scathach was the queen of the city in a very long time ago, she was invincible and omniscient, all the people around the world knew her and her city. Besides being a great king, she is also a great hero and master, she had killed the god who try to harm Valoran, and also taught many legendary heros in the ancient time. However, as the human being that could kill the god, she was cursed by the ancient powerful beings, that she would be everlasting alone. All the people around her will become unfortunate, including her citizens and pupils. Also she became unable to die, she had try many ways to kill herself, but she would reborn afterward. At last, she got rid of her citizens and pupils, sinked her city into he underground, and sleep there waiting for the dissipation of the curse. Her spear - Gae Bolg, which she got from the ancient god of war, had killed over a millions life, and the wraith stay on the spear will make all the visitors of the city to fall into phantom. After a long time, the people started to call the ruined city in the underworld as the Haunted Ground. One day, a boy fell into the underground and made Scathach awake, she saved the boy and agree to taught him how to be strong. And then she found that the current Valoran was interesting for her to kill time. She brought her last pupil to the Field of Justice, and the world started to know about the ancient queen, who had the thousand years wisdom. "Shall I show that, if you reach the extremes of the skills, it is possible to kill even gods." - Scathach The idea of this champion is Scathach, a figure in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology, and also a servant in the game Fate/Grand Order. Abilities Scathach's basic attacks deal % of target's max. health}} as bonus magic damage, and damaging abilities from nearby allies deal % increased damage. |description2 = The bonus magic damage has a minimum damage threshold of 5, and is capped at 150 against non-champions. |range = }}}} Scathach thrust her spear against a target, dealing physical damage plus as physical damage every second for 3 seconds, and Scathach gain a stack of Difficulty. |leveling = |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} }} Casting an ability grants Scathach bonus movement speed and attack speed for seconds through rune of wind. This cannot happen more than once every few seconds. |description2 = Scathach casts the Ancient Rune against a target by rune of flame, dealing magic damage to the target and any enemy on the way and reducing their armor and magic resistence. Non-champions receive 50% increased damage. |description3 = Ancient Rune can be cast during the channel of Gae Bolg to empower it, and Ancient Rune will go into cooldown. |leveling = % % |leveling2 = }} }} }} |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} }} Scathach's basic attack against champions increase the level of Difficulty for 3 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. Each level of Difficulty will provide Scathach bonus attack speed. Attacking a new champion cleanses all stacks of Difficulty. Once Difficulty is consumed cannot happen during the buff duration. |description2 = At 5 stacks, Scathach consumed all the stacks of Difficulty and gains the buff of God Kill for a few seconds which will provide her 5% damage reduction and 6% crowd control reduction for each visible nearby enemy champion, her basic attack will strike twice, and gains attack speed of the maximum level of Difficulty. Each strike deals modified physical damage and applies on-hit effects. |leveling = % |leveling2 = }} % AD}}}} % AD}}}} |cooldown = }} | }} Scathach throws her powerful Gae Bolg towards a target location after 1 second channel, dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through. Enemy champions are also for seconds. After colliding with an enemy, Gae Bolg flying speed and remaining range are reduced by 30%. |description2 = During the channel, Scathach can activate Ancient Rune to empower her spear, dealing magic damage and applying armor and magic resist reduction of Ancient Rune to all enemies Gae Bolg passes through, the second cast of Gae Bolg will change in this case. |description3 = Gae Bolg halts its flight, with Scathach blinking to it's current location. Scathach performs a basic attack upon arrival, striking the closest enemy champion within range. The basic attack gains an increased amount of Difficulty. |description4 = If Scathach activated Ancient Rune during the channel, Gae Bolg halts its flight, deals physical damage and stuns the enemy targets within 300 range for 1 seconds instead. |leveling = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} }} Category:Custom champions